A lighting apparatus is being developed using a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED (light emitting diode). For example, a semiconductor light emitting device that emits white light can be formed by combining a nitride semiconductor LED that emits blue light and a fluorescent substance that absorbs blue light and emits yellow-based light. In such a semiconductor light emitting device, it is important to enhance the extraction efficiency of light emitted from a light emitting layer.